Death Rises
This Book is the first book in the first series. By Texaswild. Chapter one Winter, a white she-wolf slid into camp, unnoticed. Winter lightly padded into her den. But, the snow clamp sound awoke Blaze, the pack's alpha. Quickly, he padded after her. "Winter?" Blaze murmured, touching his muzzle to her flank, which was big with his unborn puppys. "Are you ok?" Winter heaved herself away and on her huge, sleeping rock, which was flat and smooth. " Of - of corse... " Winter murmured, laying down. Blaze gazed at her, "no, your not." Winter layer her head on her front paws. " I had a dream... About our pups... " she began. "And...?" Blaze leap on the rock and layed beside her. "One.... One... She died." Her voice trailed off . Blaze licked her cheek, "it's going to be fine, it.. It was just a dream." Winter gazed at him. " I hope your right... " "of course I am! Now, I'll sleep in here with you tonight." Blaze murmured , laying his head down on his front paws, like Winter had her's. "Now, goodnight." He fell asleep . "I hope.. Your right, Blaze.." Winter gazed lightly at him before going to sleep. " for our pup's sake. " "Come on, Winter! You can do it!" Barked Rock, Winter's brother. Winter have birth to one, dead, she-wolf. Blaze looked at his dead daughter, grief fell over him. She would never get to live. He howled in grief. Winter nosed her, but the she-wolf didn't wake. "Daisy." Winter murmured. "To remember her by a daisy's life.. Daisy never had." Grief shook her voice. " Winter, you must name your life ones. " Blaze licked her cheek. "Two live she-wolves and one male." " Ok. " Winter murmured, nosing a brown she-wolf. "Chestnut." She then nosed a white she-wolf. " Diamond. " then she nosed the male who's pelt was flame colored. "Blood." Winter looked at Rock. " Thank you for helping. " she barked. Rock dipped his head to her then Blaze. "Your welcome." Rock padded out. " and congratulations on Blood, Diamond and Chestnut. " "Winter! I am drowning!" Howled Blood, splashing his wet, paws over the mud-puddle. I rolled my eyes, and stalked from our den. " Come on, Blood! " I snarled, picking my pup up. Blood whimperd in defeat. "The puddle won!" He whimperd . "The only Puddle your going to see is the wolf!" I growled threw a mouthful of fur. My paws scrunched on the snow, sounding angry and stiff. I began to trot towards Pebble's den. Once me and my pup came in, Pebble looked up at us. " Hello, Winter. Do you need something? " he barked. "Uh, my pup needs some check up... He was in the cold." It was my first litter of puppys' and I couldn't be more fearful, especially after the death of Daisy.With a pang of grief, I sat Blood down. Blood's flame colored pelt was ruffled. I began to lick his fur, making it smooth and shiny. "Well, let's have a look..." To my amazement , Pebble had dragged himself across the floor of the cave when I looked up. Pebble nosed me away. I snarled, how dare he do that to a queen/ Beta! But, I backed away. Pebble checked my pup. "Oh, it's nothing... Just let him play!" I growled and swiftly picked my pup up. " Thanks... " I muttered, walking out. As I walked out, my mate, Blaze came up to me, sniffing at Blood. "Is he ok?" His eyes fearful . We clearly hadn't forgotten Daisy. "Yes." I put him down. " of course he would be! " I snarled, anger pulsed from my fur. Then, it came down, "I am sorry." I muttered , dipping my head. Blaze's eyes softened, "it's ok, your just protective." He licked my cheek. Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Books